


Risking it All

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: What if Lincoln escaped Arkadia like he was supposed to?





	Risking it All

“Go.” Kane prompted, waving the small group along. “We don’t have much more time.”

Octavia watched from the other side of the wall as Lincoln climbed through after her.

Kane was the last one, waving a tearful goodbye to Abby, who slid the wall shut with a small nod.

“Where are we even going?” Bryan asked, his gun in his arms just in case.

“Polis.” Lincoln said. “You’re going to Polis.”

“What?” Octavia asked. “You’re coming with us.”

“Pike would think we’re all going together. It’s better if I go off alone.”

The group trudged on, but Octavia turned to whisper to Lincoln. “I am not letting you go off on your own. I’m coming with you. We fight together, remember?”

“Octavia, please. This is for your own safety.”

“I’d rather have you and have to worry about being killed every damn day of my life, Lincoln, than having to worry about you and never see you again. I love you. So I’m coming with you.”

Lincoln sighed. “Kane, make sure they get to Polis.”

Kane nodded. Octavia could tell he was still looking at the door in case Abby changed her mind and wanted to come with them.

“Octavia’s coming with me. We’ll come back when the time is right.” Lincoln told the others.

With that they split into their two groups, one heading towards Polis and the other towards the unknown.


End file.
